totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
JTEISCOOL`S Total Pokemon Island Read Only
He Was Going To Make A Series But He Lost All The Files So Now Its A Read Only. : Elimination Table : 31st Slowpoke Team Reshiram: He Was Well Liked By Everyone But He Failed The Running Challenge And Was Voted Off. (M Means Male F Means Female) (M) : 30th Mime Jr. Team Zekrom: She Was A Bit Of A Weirdo And Came From The Circus And She Did Rubbish In The Talent Contest SO They Voted Her Off (F) : 29th Drifloon Team Reshiram: She Was Nice And Loveable But She Was Being Played By Delibird And Only Hippopotas Knew But No One Believed Him She Didnt Jump Off The Cliff And Delibird Got Her Off The Show (F) : 28th Slakoth Team Zekrom: A Bit Annoying Since He Was Constantly Asleep And Didnt Do Good In Capture The Flag While He Was Walking Down The Dock He Evolved (M) : 27th Skitty Team Zekrom: She Was Another Victim Of Delibird And She Was A Bit Dumb And Delibird Made Her Screw Up In The Dodgeball Challenge (F) : 26th Voltorb Team Reshiram: He Was Annoying Since He Constantly Blew Up And He Didnt face His Fear Of Not Blowing Up So He Was Voted Off (M) : 25th Lapras Team Reshiram: She Was A Nice Person A Bit Snobby At Times But She Failed at Fishing Up A Shiny Magikarp So She Was Voted Off (F) : 24th Hippopotas Team Zekrom: He Was Liked But Delibird Had ENough of Him Showing People That Delibird Was Evil So Delibird Got Smoochum To Sabotage Him In The Trivia And He Was Voted Off (M) : 23rd Pachirisu Team Zekrom: She Was A Bit Annoying And Falied At The Cooking Challenge So The Team Made The Decision To Vote Her Out (F) : 22nd Golbat Team Reshiram: He Was a Bit Creepy And WHen They Went To The Other Island Ponyta Set Him On Fire And He Set The ISland On Fire And Then He Was Then Disqualified (M) : 21st Gastrodon Team Zekrom: He Was Nice But A Bit Of A Clutz And In The SNowball Challenge He Tripped And Screwed Up And Got Himself The Boot (M) : 20th Hitmontop Team Zekrom: He Was A Cool Dude But In The Double Battles He Lost Even Though He Was The Strongest On The Team And Was Voted Out (M) : 19th Grumpig Team Reshiram: They Had A Painting Challenge But Grumpig Wouldnt Stop Making Out With Jynx So They Had To Separate Them (M) : 18th Xatu Team Zekrom: They Had A Quiz And Nidorina Was A Bit Freaked Out That Xatu Was Still Stalking Her He Failed The Challenge And Went Bye Bye (M) : Merge Slowpoke,Delcatty,Electrode,Golbat,Vigoroth Return : 17th/16th Luvdisc: She Was NIce And Played By Delibird So She Got The From The Quiz Challenge (F) : 17th/16th Nidarina: Everyone Thought She was A Bit Mean For She Did To Xatu So She Was Voted Off (F) : 15th Crawdaunt: He Liked Cherrim A LOT And He Was Sort Of Weird And Since He Didnt DO Good For His Miny Team Of 3 For The Pokethlon They Voted Him Out (M) : 14th Jynx: In This Challenge You Had Find A Fossil So Anorith And Omanyte Joined But Jynx Was Being Played By Delibird Again And Got The Boot (F) : 13th Cherrim: She Was A Bit Bossy And Since Did Rubbish In The Assault Course Challenge SO They Saw It As A Oppritunity To Take The Bitch Down (F) : 12th Heracross: She Was A Nice Girl Quite A Few Friends But Her Main Enemy Rapidash Sided With Delibird For The EPisode And Got Her Out (F) : 11th Armaldo: Tri Armed Tri Atholon Challenge Didnt Go well he Was Paired Up with Crobat And Slaking And They Did Terrible But Armalado Was Voted Off Gor Being A Add On (M) : 10th Omastar: She Was A Bit Bossy And She Got Mosh Votes In The Jury Vote (F) : 9th Slowpoke (AGAIN): They Had To Run Around The Campsite So The Thing That Got Him Eliminated First Got Him Eliminated Again (M) : 8th Delcatty (AGAIN): she Was Still Trying To Prove Delibird Guilty But Was Having No Look And Delibird Distracted Her In The Battles And She Lost On The Way out She Proved Delibird Was Evil (F) : 7th Electrode (AGAIN): He Was Constantly Blowing Up And In Dancing He Blew The Whole Theater Up So Miruhoggu Disqualified Him For Blowing it Up (M) : 6th Crobat (AGAIN): The Campers Had Mixed Challenges And He Failed All Three So Was Eliminated By Default (M) : 5th Slaking (AGAIN): They Had A Singing Challenge And Slaking Was Voted Off For Being Terrible At Singing (M) : 4th Delibird (FINALLY): The Campers HAd To FInd CAmp And Delibird Was Last To Find It So They All Ganged Up On Him And Got Him Out : 3rd Rapidash: She Was A Total Bitch But She Didnt do The Dare To Let Someone Pour Water On Them So She Was Out : 2nd Pichu: He Was Annoying But A Good Player But He Lost In The Final Race : 1st Lunatone: She Was Nice And Never Did Anythign Wrong And Won In The Final Race : Trivia *Slowpoke Was Voted Off For The Same Challenge Twice *Crobat Was Never Voted Off The First Time He Was Disqalified Then Off By Default *The Two Main Villains Were Rapidash And Delibird And Were Voted Off One After The Other Episode 1 This Episode Is On Youtube Search for It On My Channel Episode 2 Its Race Slowpoke Is Out Episode 3 Miruhoggu: Hello Campers Todays Challenge Is ..... A Talent Contest So Go Pick Your Acts So Go Team Zekrom Tyrogue: So Who Wants To Go Mimie Jr.:Me I`m Awesome Smoochum: I`ll Go Team Reshiram Lapras: Who Wants To Go Ponyta: I`ll Go Cherubi: Me To Challenge Mime.jr:I`ll Be Singing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLJ9fHqDlOA Hihidaruma: I Think I`m Gonna Be Sick Smoochum: My Turn i Want To Dedicate This To Spoink http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lobE-PEqRc&feature=related Spoink : (KISS) Cool I Evolved Jynx: me Two Ponyta: Heres My Talent Fire Juggling Miruhoggu: Ok Cherubi: Heres My Song Its For Corphish Corphish: Thx Babe Cherubi: Whatever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2Or2gaZGko Results Miruhoggu: Team ........... Reshiram Win So Team Zekrom Vote Someone Out Confessionals: Mime .Jr: That Was Fun Cool I Evolved Jynx: I`m So HAppy I Evolved Elimination Miruhoggu: So Bottom 2 Jynx And Mr.Mime The Final One Safe Is No Surprise Jynx Bye Mr.Mime Mr.Mime: D= Episode 4